


Eye Candy

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Candy Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui works at a candy shop and starts to grow fond of one of their regular customers, Minghao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Candy

The sound of the entrance bell rang as a customer came in. He smiled at the sight, the place was brightly lit with warm pastel colours as there were a countless amount of sweets surrounding him.

Junhui was just a part-time worker trying to earn extra dough while he was finishing up high school. He was in the back room when he heard the ringing so he shouted. “Welcome!”

He came out and stopped as he saw the customer walking around the candy shop. The customer made eye contact with Junhui and smiled with a wave as he continued to leisurely walk around.

‘Oh shit,’ Junhui thought. He waved back at the customer and stood behind the chocolate display near the cash register. His gaze never left the customer dressed in a sleek, red black varsity jacket and a black beanie that draped over his hair that he brushed every few minutes.

After pretending to be productive behind the counter for about twenty minutes, the customer came up to the register.

This was Junhui’s chance to pull out his smooth moves. “Hello,” he smiled. Well damn, that was the most cliche introduction ever. He definitely just blew his chances right outside the shop’s windows.

“Hi,” the customer responded back as he placed the green apple lollipop on the counter as he reached back to fidget with his pant’s pocket to grab his wallet.

“Is that all for today, sir?” Sir? This cutie was probably younger than Junhui himself. He quickly placed the lollipop in a small plastic bag before sliding it back, waiting for the payment. 

The customer chuckled. “You don’t need to call me sir. I’m pretty sure you’re older than me.” He handed over a crisp bill to Junhui as he rang it up and proceeded to give the customer his change.

“Ah, is that so?” Of course it’s so, you idiot, Junhui thought as he scolded himself.

“Minghao,” the customer introduced himself, extending an arm over the counter.

Junhui looked at the hand for a few seconds before firmly grasping it and shaking it. He quickly brought his hand back to himself and let out a shy laugh. “Come back soon!” he waved as Minghao went towards the door.

The door rang and MInghao turned and smiled at Junhui. “I will.”

–

And that’s what Minghao did.

Everyday, about ten minutes ‘til three, Minghao arrived at the candy shop, greeted Junhui behind the counter, looked around for a couple of minutes at all the sweets before deciding to buy another green apple lollipop, and making small talk with the part-time worker before leaving.

It all happened in a matter of minutes, but Junhui looked forward to it everyday. The green apple lollipops were pretty popular, adults and kids alike usually stopped by to get one or two before they headed to work or school. Junhui always made sure to restock, just for Minghao.

This soon became a part of his routine at the shop.

Right after school ended, he sprinted down to the store and put on his pastel stripped apron and hat. Junhui always cleaned the front of the store to make it look extra nice, mostly for Minghao.

Junhui thought what he was doing was a bit strange. He barely even knows this guy, but he just feels some sort of attraction. That, or he just really likes staring at Minghao for the fifteen minutes he spends in the shop looking around at all the same candies and chocolates.

It started out as fifteen minutes but soon increased to twenty. Then thirty, then a whole hour, until it reached to the two of them talking and laughing until Junhui needed to close the store.

And what started out as just casually glancing at an attractive customer grew into falling for Minghao, a quiet and sweet dancer who was only a few years younger.

–

One day, Junhui prepared a special gift box for his special customer. Inside, a variety of sweets that he thought Minghao would enjoy. And attached to the lid of the box, a note. A two by two inch piece of paper asking the younger on a date.

He hid it under the counter and waited.

A quarter past four arrived and Junhui was expecting Minghao any minute since this was his usual time to arrive.

Nothing.

Junhui worried a bit, but shrugged it off. Maybe Minghao was late for the bus. He lived pretty far away since this was the only candy shop in the city.

Half-past five and still no sign of Minghao. 

He got a bit worried and mentally slapped himself. Junhui knew he should have asked Minghao for his number while he had the chance to.

It was five minutes to seven and Junhui would have to lock up in a few minutes. He felt his heart sink a bit. No sign of Minghao at all. The door rang a few times, making Junhui perk up from the counter, but it was just a few younger students who stopped by every now and then.

He sighed as he untied the apron from his waist and hung up his hat above it. Junhui looked at the box of sweets and picked it up to bring it home. 

Was it selfish of him to be sad that Minghao didn’t show up? What if Minghao was just busy that day and didn’t have time to stop by? It’s not like Junhui and him were anything, right? Minghao was the customer and Junhui was the seller. It was a business type of relationship. But Junhui didn’t want that.

–

Junhui took the morning shift the next day since it was the start of the weekend and he could leave earlier.

He was still torn about Minghao not showing up yesterday, but he brought the box with him. Just in case.

And it’s a good thing he did. As soon as he turned the corner, he was shocked to see Minghao standing outside of the shop, facing the door. 

Minghao turned his head and saw Junhui and waved with a bright smile.

“You’re here early,” Junhui commented as he unlocked the door to open the shop.

“I thought I’d surprise you,” Minghao beamed as he followed the older inside.

Junhui went to the back to get dressed as Minghao browsed around.

Instead of waiting behind the counter, Junhui went to approach the younger.

“Where were you yesterday?”

“Oh,” Minghao coughed. “I… I couldn’t go out yesterday because of my mom.

The employee blinked. “Your mom?”

And Minghao sighs. “I guess I should tell you this now…” He took a deep breath before looking up into Junhui’s eyes. “I actually hate sweets.”

Junhui stood there, a bit confused as he tilted his head. “What?”

“I actually kept giving the lollipops to my sister,” Minghao confessed. “My mom found out and she didn’t let me go out because I’ve been tainting my sister’s health,” he chuckled.

“Then… why did you come to the store in the first place?”

“To see you.” 

At those words, Junhui could swear his heart just skipped a beat.

“I saw you through the window,” Minghao explained, “and I wanted to see you closer. But then I realized that would have been weird to just go into a store to look at the person behind the counter, so I pretended to look around and I grabbed the first thing near me,” he pointed at the lollipops, “and paid for it.”

“Oh,” Junhui mouthed, completely shocked.

“I’m sorry if you’re weirded out by that… but I really enjoyed talking to you, so I just kept coming back.” Minghao looked at the floor as he shuffled his feet. “So yeah…”

Without a word, Junhui took the box from behind his back and presented it to the younger with a flushed face. “Uh uh,” he stuttered, “I prepared this, just for you, but I didn’t know you didn’t like sweets..”

Minghao looked up and took the box in front of him. He opened it and his eyes grew wider, looking at how presentable the sweets were and also glancing at the note on the lid.

Junhui turned his cheek to Minghao, avoiding eye contact and also trying to hide his glowing red face.

He was shocked to feel Minghao kiss his cheek. Junhui turned his head back to face the younger and held his cheek as Minghao snickered.

“Well, since you’re asking me out on a date,” Minghao grinned widely, “how about coffee after your shift? At the cafe nearby? I’ll pay.”

The older one grinned back and nodded. “Sure… it’s a date.”

“Great!” Minghao exclaimed as he closed the box of sweets. “Ah, I think I’ll keep this anyway. Maybe try to see if any of the candies are to my liking,” he chuckled.

He waved at Junhui as he heade for the door. The door rang as Minghao turned his head back to Junhui’s direction. “See you later, candy boy,” he said with a wink.


End file.
